Happy Endings
by xopurpledreamsox
Summary: With Earth's peace compromised,the Z fighters are faced with one ultimatum to save the planet.While solving their latest mess they realise the disturbing reality that Happy Endings are just stories that haven't finished yet.


**Hi, this is my first time submitting a story on this site. English is not my first language so which if you come across some mistakes I apologise. Hope you like the first chapter and stick around to read the rest of the story.**

The house was quiet, it was only 7 in the morning, after all. Vegeta was training in the gravity room, Bra was in the shower, Trunks already left for work and Bulma was in the kitchen drinking her daily cup of coffee while watching the news. Earth and its inhabitants were presented with the opportunity to have peace and serenity for the first time in a long while. A grin appeared on Bulma's face as she felt the caffeine coursing through her veins. This type of buzz helped her to deal with her temperamental Saiyan husband and her two assertive children. She believed Trunks' confident personality was the reason he was performing well as the President of Capsule Corporation, not to mention the fact that he was intelligent as his mother. Bra, well she was a copy of her mother. Strikingly stunning and very bold. Both Brief women couldn't cook to save their lives. This wasn't a problem when the Brief family was one of the wealthiest families in the country. And if the cook wasn't around, Vegeta kept an eye on his girls to make sure they didn't burn the house down and injure themselves.

The oldest Son of Chichi and Goku kissed his wife goodbye as he prepared to leave for work. Despise his hidden potential and encouragement to continue training to become stronger, Gohan was fixated on being a good husband, father and lecturer. His mother was delighted when she found out that he was offered a job at a university. All the work as a researcher paid off in the end. He was offered a similar job before but had to turn it down because Pan was very young and the distance between him and his family was too large. Videl wholeheartedly supported her husband's achievements, feeling immense pride of who she was married to. Their only child, Pan just graduated high school and was preparing to leave Japan to study Business Management with Bra in the fall.

Trunks absentmindedly listened to his business partners as he glanced at his phone. The screen saver was a picture of him and Mai when they were children. A small smile appeared on his face as he examined the picture."Mr Briefs are you listening to me?"The lavender haired man looked up at the man who called him out and nodded, feeling flustered at the fact his dozing off brought the attention of everyone in the meeting room. Concentrating on finishing the meeting on good terms, Trunks put his phone away and proceeded to negotiate different types of matters that were occurring within the company. Work and his relationship with Mai were his priorities. He was growing older and wanted to get real serious with Mai, possibly popping the question soon.

The warm air tickled Pan's skin as she opened her bedroom window. After grabbing quick breakfast she returned to her room to continue her research on different business branches. She wanted to fully prepare herself for the degree she was going to start this Fall. Her other plans that day were to meet up with Bra, but right now that wasn't her main priority. She was lounging on her bed, reading and examining many different articles on the wide web as warm wind invaded her room. Unbeknownst to Pan, her companion already was at her place. Bra and Videl made small talk as Videl offered the younger female a cup of coffee, politely declining the youngest child of Vegeta and Bulma asked if Pan was home, following Videl's conformation, Bra thanked the older woman and proceeded to surprise her best friend.

She held the doorknob and twisted it before bursting into the room and screaming."I'M HERE!"Pan screamed at the sudden burst of noise as she jumped up in surprise. Seeing her reaction, Bra burst out laughing. Seeing the culprit expressing her joy, Pan chucked a couple of pillows at her best friend and proceeded to return to doing her research."Well done, Briefs. You managed to scare me."Pan exclaimed as she scrolled through an article about Human Resources. Bra chuckled and threw the pillows back on the bed as she walked towards the girl and proceeded to crash next to her friend."What are you looking at?" Not taking her attention off the laptop screen she ignored her friend for a moment to finish reading the sentence she was at. "I am doing some research on some stuff for the degree." She replied to the girl after completing that sentence.

"Relax, we still have a whole summer before this will happen. Enjoy yourself."Bra nudged her friend. Pan looked at her friend and shook her head."That's easy for you to say, you're not like me." Bra cocked an eyebrow."Well of course not, you are just a perfectionist, prepared for anything that comes your way. You know you can't change or prepare for everything that will come your way." A smirk appeared on Pan's face as she was listening to her friend lecture about her perfectionist habits."In that case, you should stop worrying and thinking what Goten thinks of you whenever he is not even there."Pan smirked as she closed her laptop, turning the device automatically off.

The smile that Bra wore just few moments was wiped away as she looked at her friend with shock."I am not like that. I don't think of Goten that way."She crossed her arms and denied the claims."The fact that you responded to my question in this type of manner proves that everything I said is true, B."The blue haired girl opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Pan laughed at her friend's denial. Just as this was going on, Pan's phone began to ring. She captured the phone in her hands and looked at the caller. She looked at Bra who still wore a shocked face."It's okay, it's not a sin to love someone." She reassured her friend before accepting the call.

Vegeta made Bulma call everyone. With this type of news everyone had to be on board, every fighter was compulsory. The unexpected meeting he had earlier stirred his emotions up. Walking into his house which she shared with his family, Vegeta's nostrils were invaded by the soothing smell of a cup and having a small conversation with his wife set him up for a good day. That is, until a sudden invasion of their back garden brought the whole peaceful moment to a close. Rubble and 2 spaceships later, Vegeta met the beings behind the appearance.8 men from Universe 6 delivering bad news."This evil was locked up hundreds of years ago to preserve peace, however we have discovered a small group that are trying to unlock that curse. This evil is dangerous, once it is freed it will annihilate our Universe and yours too."

Vegeta and Bulma processed the information and looked at each other, worry painted all over their faces."Where is this small group you are talking about?"Vegeta looked at one of the men who presented them with the problem. The man, who looked to be in his 50's and wore a gray suit sighed."Our army captured them, but only almost. They had incredible power and even in captivity they raved about the evil they wanted to free." Vegeta crossed his arms as Bulma held on to Vegeta, such news scared her. Peace was indeed rare for this planet."How do you expect us to help?"The Saiyan questioned the unexpected visitor."To protect our planets, I wanted our fighters to train together and gain power to fight this evil if the occasion arose."

Reluctantly agreeing but ordering Bulma to call the fighters of the Earth once the visitors left, Vegeta was in state that was not by chance good. As a child he heard about curses and how they were placed on people who were pure evil and sought out pain and misery. An hour and a long explanation later the Z fighters were in Bulma's living room trying to comprehend the situation."This evil hasn't escaped yet but they are taking precautions already?"Piccolo asked. Vegeta nodded."They made it clear that the enemy was dangerous. That is why I need everyone training and being on their includes you two."Vegeta pointed at Bra and Pan."But we have college!" Bra protested."If you don't train, you'll not make it to college."Pan sighed as she placed her arm around her friend's shoulder to comfort her."Grandma won't be pleased, but fine."

Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. "You too, brat. I know you are comfortable with your job and woman but we need every man in this potential battle."Vegeta informed his oldest child." I understand, father" Trunks nodded."Oh, I forgot to mention that Universe 6 has their own team of players and they will arrive shortly to train with all of us."Are they strong?"Goku cheerfully asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes."Not today, Kakarot.I already had enough for the day."Bulma clutched her cup of tea and sighed."I hope they are, we need as many fighters as possible." Goku scratched his head."This is not all sad, we might get to fight some powerful people. I am excited just thinking about it." Bulma glared at him."Is that all you are worried about? Fighting? How about the fact this creature could destroy us all?"The rest of the fighters watched as Bulma took her frustration out on the naive Saiyan."Bulma calm down."Vegeta ordered his wife. He didn't want to show it but he wanted to see what he was up against. Curiosity killed the cat.

The water cascaded down on his toned built. His thoughts were deranged. The current panic of the old evil looming somewhere within the planet scared everyone. He combed his hand through his hair, lathering up his long, luscious onyx locks with shampoo. Since his father permitted him from leaving his home to prevent him from searching for the creature the young male was a prisoner in his own home. Washing the foamy substance from his hair the man grabbed a sponge and drenched it with copious amount of gel before scrubbing his body, washing away the sweat and dirt left on him after his morning training session.

"Your uncle is going to confront Prince Vegeta next need as many fighters on our side in case things go terrible."His father announced during dinner last week."Do you think they'll actually agree?" The older man stopped in his tracks and glanced at his oldest son."Are you doubting me, Kol?" Kol remembered his father's reaction when he questioned him. Even though a week went by since that conversation occurred, Kol was still skeptical. He heard from many that the Prince of the Saiyans was cranky and was not one for charity and helping others.

Steam consuming him, Kol stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his examined his face in the mirror and grabbed another towel to dry his long hair before leaving his en suite bathroom. The prospect of joining up with the fighters of Universe 7 was lingering on his mind as he dressed up."Kol! You are the man I was looking for." Kol's uncle barged through the looked at his uncle."Well you found me but lost your manners somewhere."Fraser looked at his Nephew."I visited Earth." Kol walked over to his uncle and crossed his arms."And?"

A small smile appeared on Fraser's face, indicating a positive result. "They agreed with what we have proposed." Kol cocked an eyebrow."Really? Wow. So when are we leaving?"Fraser broke out in a wider grin."Prepare are leaving in 3 days." Kol processed the information and smirked."Alright, sounds good."His uncle placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and grinned."This is going to be a great learning experience for you. These people are strong. Very strong." Kol's smirk did not fade, he just nodded."It'll be better than being confined in this hell hole."

Pan spent the rest of the day in Bulma's home discussing plans and possible situations. The whole Z team was on their feet by the news. It was nearing midnight and Gohan's family were preparing to leave. Bra and Pan engulfed each other in a hug."Don't worry, we have plenty of time to get to college and meet all the cute guys." Pan teased the blue eyed girl."Patience is not my strongest forte."Bra winked and both girls erupted into laughter."Sorry to cut your chat short, girls but we need to go home, Pan. Your father has to get up early for work." Videl exclaimed. Saying their goodbyes, the Sons left.

Getting back Pan noticed how cold her room was. She quickly made her way to close the window that was unlatched the whole day. The view of the sky disrupted her action. The stars were prominent and the moon shone brightly. She thanked Kami that she didn't have a tail at the given moment for she would have turned into an ape and destroyed everything in sight. She sighed and breathed in the cold, fresh, crisp air. Today's news was unexpected. Peace and happiness was becoming a constant thing and to compromise that was..well she didn't like the thought of that. She yawned and proceeded to close the window before getting ready for bed. Guess Bra was right after all. There were some things that you just couldn't anticipate of happening.


End file.
